


Good Cop/Bad Cop

by catalina8



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalina8/pseuds/catalina8
Summary: AU story in which Kurt is a policeman and the action starts right before Diane loses all her money.





	Good Cop/Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first AU story so please be kind with me. I have this idea from the moment the TV series "Fam" started. Seeing Gary Cole as a policeman made me think that i would love to read an AU story in which Kurt is a policeman. So, eventually i decided to write it. I don't know how many chapters it will have, i guess i will see on the way. The story starts right before Diane loses her money, so basically that is the moment she meets Kurt. Kurt won't feel exactly like Kurt, because being a police officer surely would have had some influence on his behaviour and would have made him slightly different. Hope you will enjoy it!

Good Cop/Bad Cop 

 

She stepped out of the building in a hurry, she wanted to be on time, it was an important case, she worked really hard on it and she really had to be there on time, like she usually was, her punctuality it was one of her trademarks. But the meeting she had before took longer than she anticipated and there she was, late and in a hurry. The streets were crowded and loud, all the people around her looked like they were images reflected in a mirror of each other, walking fast, with their eyes in their phones, or checking their watches, hailing cabs. She mimicked them, opening her bag and taking her phone, trying to send a message to apologize in case she will be late. Oblivious to what was happening around her, Diane felt a heavy body smashing into her own, making her drop the phone and sending her to the ground. Her heart started pounding, but looking up she saw this 20 years kid, picking up his cap and glasses, looking scared, apologizing to her.  
“I am so sorry ma’am, I really am, I was just in a hurry, I wanted to catch that bus. Are you ok?” He asked a little agitated.  
“Yes, yes I am”, she said, rising herself from the ground. The young man tried to help her. “Thanks, is ok, I am alright. I hope you are too.”  
“Oh, no, I am, again ma’am, I am sorry!” She then saw him looking over her shoulder, his agitation increasing.” Gotta go!” And he starting running.  
“What…” Diane turned around to see two policemen running after the man.  
“Hey, stop! Stop, right now. I said stop”, the policeman yelled with authority in his voice. She was watching in awe the speed and the determination of the first policeman. She was a little disoriented, not knowing what is going on and what the kid has done. In a few steps the policeman was right after the guy, jumping in his back, throwing him at the ground.  
“Stay down, I said stay down and don’t move.” He then handcuffed him, with fast and precise movements, that spoke about his experience in this kind of situations.  
“Get up, come one, I said get up. Bob,” he said to his partner, “get the car here.”  
The other policeman disappeared and the two approached Diane.  
“What…what are you doing? Take him easy, he just bumped into me, that’s all, not a big deal, “she said naively.  
“Hey lady, would you please trust me and let me do my god damn job? I am a policeman”, he said, indicating his badge.  
She was startled by his annoyance and language, giving him a surprised and offended look.  
“Open your purse”, he said with authority in his voice. She complied and opened the purse, feeling a strange nervousness in his presence, his voice making her obey without any more questioning, a rare thing for her. She was staring into her purse, when his voice woke her from her little contemplation.  
“So, what do you see there?” he asked ironically.  
“What do I see? What…is this a game?” She was starting to regain her composure back and was starting to feel annoyed herself.  
“Yes, a really good one. Is called “Catch the thief”. Believe it or not, we, policemen play it every day. Some might say that I am really good at it.” She looked at him surprised and she was sure she saw the trace of a smile on his face. “See if something is missing.”  
“Oh, ok, you don’t need to be sarcastic.” She looked through her purse. “Oh my God, my wallet is missing. All my documents… “  
“See, I am good at this game,” and this time she was sure that she saw a little smile. Then he turned around to the guy who was held by the other policeman now.  
“Hey, pretty face, give the nice lady her wallet back.”  
“Man, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I ain’t steel her wallet.”  
“Really, you just wanted to give her a hug? We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” He then came closer to the guy.  
“Turn around!” he commanded. “Faster, I don’t have all day.” He made a body search, with the same precise moves, finding nothing.  
“Where the hell did you put it?”  
“No man, I swear, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Come on, give the pretty lady here her wallet back. I am not going to ask you twice.”  
With a suspicious and intelligent gaze, he looked around, then in a moment he was laying on the ground, looking under the car that was parked behind them and started to smile. He reached under the car and took Diane’s wallet.  
“So you think I am stupid, huh?” he said looking at him, with the wallet in his hand. He took the man into custody, reading his rights and shoving him in the police car. He held his hand over the guy’s head, but it slipped and the guy hit his head on the frame of the car, making him grunt.  
“Sorry, my bad!” He told him indifferently. Then turned to Diane.  
“So, he doesn’t look so innocent now, huh?”  
“So, you are one of those guys, huh?” Diane asked, imitating his tone. “Trump says that you should hit people when you throw them in the back of your car by not protecting their heads and you follow blindly,” she said feeling the anger of the whole injustice that she felt lately, directed at him.  
He looked at her confused.  
“What…I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh come on, tell me you are not a republican.”  
“I believe that is my business and my right and it doesn’t concern you, mam.”  
“The way you hit his head by the car? I must say you follow Trump’s order really well.”  
He narrowed his eyes, in an effort to understand what was she talking about.  
“You know, you are a piece of work, aren’t you? Listen, I really don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t have time for this, as you can see I have a person in custody that I have to take to the police station”, he said, sarcasm emanating from every word. “You are a witness now; you will have to come to the station”.  
“Yeah, believe it or not, I knew that. I am really good at this game. I am a lawyer”, she said proudly.  
“Oh, a lawyer. Nice to meet you…” He said looking into her ID, “Missis Lockhart”.  
“Miss”, she said dryly.  
“What?”  
“Miss Lockhart.”  
“Miss Lockhart”, he repeated with a small smile on his lips, her name sounding completely different from his lips. She swallowed, feeling his intense gaze over her, analyzing her.  
“Nice to meet you Mr.…”  
He showed her his badge.  
“Oh, what a charming way to introduce yourself”, she smiled. “Officer… McVeigh.” She then raised her eyes looking into his. “Oh my God, I am terribly sorry”, she said smiling.  
“Yeah, I am sure”, he said already leaving. Then throwing over his shoulder. “I am a republican. Not a Trump supporter though.” He turned around in time to see her smile. Two words remained with her “pretty” and “nice”. She shook her head, trying to move past this moment and continue her days at it was originally scheduled. Yeah, she will surely be late now.


End file.
